1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to digital video browsing and more particularly to reviewing a digital video stored in a remote location by using a phone and a fax machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Digital video is currently being used in a wide variety of applications as a means for communications. Presently, the digital video is stored in a storage device (typically a tape or hard disk), and later displayed to the user. Such a system presumes the availability of a viewing device capable of playback of the video at full motion (e.g., 30 frames per second). It is an object of the present invention to provide for the reception of digital video without the availability of such a viewing device.